L'empreinte des souvenirs
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Carlisle se voit prendre en charge une patiente dans un état critique. Contre toute attente celle ci survie, mais reste dans le coma pendant cinq ans, personne ne connaît rien d'elle sauf son prénom: Bella. All human.


**La Carlisle/Bella promise. Et oui je travaille depuis longtemps sur de nouvelles fics vous croyez quoi. Celle ci promet du rire, des pleurs et de l'énigme comme j'aime, alors attendez vous de temps en temps à avoir des suspens de fin. Pas tuer moi ! **

**Je vous des gros bisous les loulous et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Une ambulance arrive transportant une accidentée de la route en très mauvaise état ! Hurla le docteur Gerandy en bousculant ses internes. Alors je sais que nous sommes débordé avec ce match de foot qui a tourné au carnage, mais il y a plus important que des supporters ivres avec quelques petits bobos ! Cullen, Brandon ! Vous me suivez. Melle Esmée Platt, puisque cette enfant vous intéresse tellement et bien allez-y ! On se remue jeune gens et plus vite que ça !<p>

Les internes ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Carlisle était très attentif. Il serait bientôt titularisé et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Chaque jour passé dans cet hôpital le rendait fier de lui. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir docteur et il avait embarqué sa meilleure amie et sa sœur avec lui. Cette passion il la partageait tous les trois en famille. Il avait quelques années d'avance sur Alice, mais Esmée avait démarré ses études en même temps que lui. Carlisle avait longtemps hésitait entre la cardiologie et la neurologie, mais contre toute attente, le cœur des gens lui parlait plus que le cerveau.

Le bruit des supporters étaient devenu insupportable et Alice s'imagina déjà entrain de les droguer les uns derrières les autres pour qu'ils la ferment enfin. Une ambulance se gara juste devant les urgences et Emmett Mc Carthy en descendit. Ce pompier grand comme une armoire à glace était également le frère d'Esmée. D'ailleurs en le voyant sourire en montrant son bras brûlé, Carlisle se mit à rire.

- Ta sœur va t'achever ! Se moqua le blond en secouant la tête.

- Je n'allais pas laisser cette fille coincée dans une bagnole en feu, répondit Emmett du tac-o-tac.

- Esmée va encore être intenable ! Se plaignit Alice en se attendant que la deuxième ambulance n'arrive avec la jeune femme accidentée.

Quand ils la virent arriver, tous se turent et se mirent au travail. Un interne s'occupa d'Emmett qui supplia l'équipe de ne pas laisser mourir cette femme qu'il avait mit tant de mal à sauver. Carlisle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé exactement mais il n'en avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire pour l'instant. Sans comprendre comment, la seule chose que cette femme avait encore d'intact c'était son visage. Ils l'emmenèrent d'urgence au bloc opératoire en écoutant les ambulanciers faire leur rapport.

- Comment peut-elle être encore en vie dans un état pareil, souffla Alice les yeux grands ouverts en examinant les plaies multiples qui couvraient le corps de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'elle bossait ici, Alice avait vu beaucoup de patient défiler, des grands brûlés, des accidentés de la route, des survivants de grandes catastrophes, mais rien de comparable à cette jeune femme qui combinait le tout dans une seule et même personne.

- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, lança le docteur Gerandy en les rejoignant, cette personne se trouvait dans une voiture sur une voie ferrés. Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

- Un suicide ? Demanda Alice surprise.

- Elle ne se battrait pas si fort pour rester en vie si elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, commenta Carlisle en se mettant au boulot.

Les autres ne le contredirent pas, Alice était plutôt de son avis. Ils passèrent des heures sur le cas de cette jeune femme et puisque le neurochirurgien était absent, Carlisle du faire preuve de tout son courage pour sauver la patiente. Elle avait reçu un tel choc au crâne que le docteur était pessimiste sur la suite des événements. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la maintenir en vie.

Elle survécu malgré les pronostics. Son corps garderait certainement quelques brûlures et pas mal de cicatrices. Mais ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Carlisle c'était son cerveau. Elle était dans le coma et vu le choc, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait en sortir un jour. Quand il vint la revoir le lendemain son cœur se serra en lisant le dossier. Cette jeune femme n'avait même pas de nom.

- Ils vont marqué Bella Smith à l'accueil, faute de mieux, lui expliqua Alice en voyant son air soucieux. Les pompiers n'ont retrouvés aucun papier, rien qui permette de l'identifier, à part le collier marqué Bella/Alec qu'elle portait au cou. Alec n'étant pas vraiment le prénom d'une femme, ils ont opté pour l'autre.

- Je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas cherché à se suicider, lui dit Carlisle instinctivement. Quelqu'un a essayé de faire disparaître cette jeune femme.

- Je croyais que c'était Edward le flic de la famille, se moqua Alice en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

- D'après ce que je sais c'est lui qui va mener l'enquête, si c'est pas du rassemblement cette histoire, moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Le destin mon cher, le destin, sait-on jamais peut être est-elle importante pour notre avenir.

- Je maintiens que tu aurais du faire voyante au lieu de médecin.

Alice parti en ricanant, le laissant seul avec leur patiente. Bella était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune, un très beau visage un peu enfantin. Une très belle jeune femme qui peut être ne se réveillerait jamais.

Les mois passèrent, et les trois docteurs titularisés, Carlisle en cardiologie, Esmée en pédiatrie et Alice en chirurgie générale, avaient un petit rituel maintenant. Ils passaient toutes leur pauses déjeuner dans la chambre de Bella, l'inconnue que personne n'était venu réclamer, qui ne se réveillait pas. Au moins personne ne venait jamais les chercher ici. C'était peut être un peu glauque, mais Alice espérait secrètement que leur compagnie aiderait la jeune femme à revenir parmi les vivants.

- Carlisle, tu m'as l'air tout guilleret, remarqua Esmée en souriant installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de Bella. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Carmen a enfin accepté ma demande en mariage, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Esmée essayait vraiment de paraître contente pour lui, Alice quand à elle ne fit même pas semblant.

- Cachez votre joie surtout, dit-il déçu par leur réaction.

- Disons que je connais bien Carmen et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne te brise le cœur..., commença gentiment Esmée.

- C'est une salope, conclut crûment Alice avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer.

- Nous n'allons pas revenir la dessus, grogna Carlisle sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Tu t'es déjà fâché avec Edward à cause d'elle ! S'enflamma la petite brune. Elle l'a quitté pour toi, je peux comprendre qu'il ait les boules. Cette femme change d'avis comme de chemise. Si jamais elle te fait souffrir compte sur moi pour lui pourrir la vie avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle n'aura même pas de repos en enfer.

Alice se leva en trombe et claqua la porte en sortant. Esmée vint soutenir son ami avec un petit sourire compatissant.

- Laisse lui le temps ça passera.

Un an que Bella était dans le coma, Carlisle s'était marié avec Carmen et pour l'instant il était heureux. Ils prévoyaient même de fonder une famille. Étrangement, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, Carlisle s'installa à côté de Bella comme tous les midis et se mit à discuter. Enfin à parler tout seul.

- Je ne sais pas je trouve Carmen étrange en ce moment, dit-il en mangeant sa salade. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Si Alice apprend mes doutes elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Edward me reparle un peu, ce n'est pas la grande entente mais c'est déjà ça. Et vous Bella, avez-vous une famille qui vous attends quelque part ? Je pense que oui. Du moins j'espère pour vous. Une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne peux pas être seule au monde. C'est impossible...

- C'est avec elle que tu aurais du te marier, ricana Alice en entrant dans la pièce. Je suis sur que Bella est une femme exceptionnelle et en plus regarde elle t'écoute avec attention sans jamais te contredire ou t'interrompre.

- Ton humour est vraiment très douteux quelque fois petite sœur, répondit Carlisle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

La vie continua son court sans que Bella ne rouvre jamais les yeux. Comme un rituel, les docteurs confiaient leur état d'âme à cette patiente qui ne risquait pas de leur répondre. Son corps était en pleine forme, mais son cerveau lui n'arrivait pas à faire machine arrière.

Un an passa encore et Carlisle du faire face à la trahison de sa femme, qui divorça en quatrième vitesse pour se remarier avec un acteur, Eleazar. A partir de ce moment il ne fut plus vraiment le même et toute sa famille le remarqua. Il vivait pratiquement du travail, il ne passait plus que ces midis avec la patiente inconnue, mais aussi ces dîners. Carlisle prenait un bon livre et le lisait à voix haute, autant pour lui que pour Bella.

C'est un de ces fameux soirs qu'Alice entra dans la chambre en compagnie d'Esmée, d'Emmett et d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure pareille, les interrogea-t-il surpris.

- Nous pourrions te retourner la question, répondit froidement Edward en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Là n'est pas le sujet, s'imposa Alice surexcitée. Tu te souviens de la vieille tante Bertha ?

- Oui j'ai appris qu'elle était morte il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est triste, dit-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Carlisle écoute moi jusqu'au bout bon sang ! S'énerva Alice en tapant du pied signe annonciateur de crise de rage. Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup parce qu'elle t'accusait toujours de voler dans ses placards sans savoir que c'était moi...

Ses deux frères la regardèrent aussitôt consternés.

- C'est bon j'étais jeune. Enfin bref, elle était propriétaire d'un petit immeuble en périphérie de la ville et elle me l'a légué. Si on s'y met tous on peut rénover un peu les apparts et y emménager tous ensemble ! Ce serait tellement merveilleux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la périphérie ? La questionna Emmett intéressé.

- Bon d'accord c'est à un peu moins de trois quart d'heure d'ici, dans une petite ville perdue du nom de Forks, avoua la petite brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais nous serions au calme au moins.

- Combien d'appartements dans cet immeuble, demanda Carlisle se sortant définitivement de son livre.

- Six, s'exclama Alice aux anges.

- Donc nous aurions chacun le notre, mais un restera vacant, analysa Edward en croisant les bras.

- Ça peut toujours servir, dit Esmée avec enthousiasme. C'est une idée qui me plaît.

- Je veux bien visiter et voir l'étendue des travaux, ensuite je te dirais ce que j'en pense, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je quitte cet appart qui me rappelle ma garce d'ex femme, trancha Carlisle sous le regard compréhensif de son frère.

Voilà comment ils finirent par tous emménager dans cet immeuble à Forks, une petite bourgade pluvieuse. Après quelques mois de travaux, tout le monde trouva refuge dans cette petite ville, qui devint très vite leur ville.

Les années se suivirent et finirent par se ressembler. Emmett enchaînait les conquêtes sans jamais vouloir se poser, Edward avait eu une relation sérieuse pendant deux ans, mais avait fini par quitter la fille en question. Esmée étant une grande romantique attendait le prince charmant et Alice avait quelques aventures par ci par là, son compagnon du moment s'appelait James. Il ne restait que Carlisle qui refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui parle de femmes. Depuis le départ de Carmen, ses sentiments envers la gente féminine était devenu aussi rare que la neige au Sahara. Emmett lui demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas changé de bord.

Cinq années avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans l'hôpital. Carlisle était devenu un chirurgien très réputé, un accro du boulot qui ne vivait que pour ça. Un soir comme tant d'autre, le docteur rédigeait un rapport médical dans la chambre de Bella, certaines habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement et jamais personne dans l'hôpital n'était venue s'en plaindre. Alors qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche, Alice et Emmett entrèrent dans la chambre.

- C'est injuste, je n'étais pas en excès de vitesses, se plaignit-elle en fusillant Emmett du regard.

- Nous savons tous que le chef Swan est un bon shérif, juste et compréhensif, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il te dit de lever le pied, c'est bien fait pour toi. Et puis calme toi, tu la récupère demain ta voiture.

- Et en attendant je suis obligé de te supplier de m'accompagner à l'hôpital en entendant tes railleries tout le long de la route, grogna-t-elle mauvaise.

- C'était ça ou tu venais bosser à pied, sourit le colosse fier de lui.

- Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite, les interrompit Carlisle fatigué par leurs jérémiades.

- Ah oui, joyeux anniversaire frérot ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on prend 35 ans. Pour fêter ça, demain soir nous t'emmenons dans un bar, nous ne pouvions pas y aller ce soir, je suis de garde, mais promis demain on va s'éclater !

- Non, répondit-il en replongeant son regard dans son rapport.

- Comment ça non ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix crétin, trancha sa sœur intransigeante.

- Alice écoute moi bien..., commença Carlisle en s'arrêtant soudainement en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ? Demanda Emmett en haussant les épaules.

Carlisle se leva et chercha l'origine du bruit qu'il avait surpris. Alice le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou tout en espérant que ce n'était pas une tentative de diversion. Puis un son plus significatif se fit entendre et tous trois s'arrêtèrent de parler. Le bruit recommença une fois encore et ils tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers le lit de Bella. Alors qu'ils croyaient avoir une hallucination, la patiente dans le coma depuis 5 ans se mit à bouger en grognant.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! S'écria Emmett tétanisé.

- J'aurais pas mieux dit moi même, enchaîna Alice.

Carlisle lui se remit aussitôt en mode médecin et courut jusqu'au lit pour ausculter sa patiente. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux et Carlisle en profita pour tester ses réflexes.

- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il en souriant. C'est un miracle.

- Merde vous allez manger où le midi maintenant ? Demanda Emmett avec humour.

Alice lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, exaspérée. Carlisle lui était surexcité. Ses réflexes étaient bon. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il gentiment en lui faisait un superbe sourire. Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, ils étaient marrons presque noirs, elle avait des cils tellement long que ses yeux gagnaient en intensité.

- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez votre nom ? Demanda le médecin après avoir fait tous les contrôle de base.

Bella le fixa un moment, le regard absent, puis il finit par s'illuminer d'un seul coup et elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ce n'est pas très grave pour l'instant, lui expliqua le docteur. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle continua de le regarder sans dire un mot. Après cinq ans, il fallait s'estimer heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée. Emmett avait préféré sortir de la chambre en attendant que Carlisle finisse. Alice elle avait du rejoindre son poste aux urgences. Mais le blond lui, refusa de rentrer pour l'instant. Il avait passé cinq années à côté de cette personne dans le coma et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était certain que son retour dans le monde réel allait changer ses habitudes. Il était assis en face d'elle, essayant vainement de finir son rapport, quand la jeune femme parla pour la première fois.

- J'ai froid, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant à se redresser un minimum.

- Ne bougez pas, lui conseilla Carlisle en se levant pour la couvrir d'une couette supplémentaire. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Je crois oui, dit-elle désorientée.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Réitéra Carlisle plus confiant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle hagarde.

- Savez vous quel âge vous avez ?

- Non.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, complètement perdue.

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis, dit-elle platement. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Son corps était en parfaite santé, son cerveau avait gardé les bons réflexes, globalement elle allait bien. Mais de toute évidence c'était sa mémoire qui en avait pâti. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il l'appela Bella. Soit c'était du au temps d'adaptation après sa sortie de coma, soit c'était une amnésie. Dans le premier cas, d'ici quelques heures tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, malheureusement, la deuxième option semblait plus probable mais aussi plus incertaine. Bella pouvait ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. Carlisle n'en avait pas encore fini avec cette patiente et il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l'aider. Absolument tout !

* * *

><p><strong>Ca c'est bien passé ? Chose promise, chose du. "Vavaamoi" sur Facebook pour ceux que ça intéresse. Bisous à vous tous !<strong>


End file.
